1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular, to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly the present invention relates to a new and improved container for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of disc-shaped media and other materials in stacked relationship, having a first chamber and a second chamber stacked on top of one another for respectively receiving and securely retaining the disc media and the other materials.
Still more particularly the present invention further relates to a new and improved method for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of media and other materials in stacked relationship, wherein in a preferred embodiment the media is releasably retained within a first container such that the media is permitted to move rotationally while being limited in linear movement both perpendicularly and parallel to the plane of the media, and the other materials are placed inside an open ended second container. The first container, which consists generally of a clam-shell configuration, having two separate and complementary compartments joined by an interlocking structure such as a hinge or mating snaps or other means as is commonly known in the art, is then inserted into the second container through the open end and releasably attached to the second container such that the first container serves to seal the open end of the second container.
2. Background of the Invention
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture. Such cases are usually kept after purchase of the disc media and utilized for re-packaging of the disc media between usage. Such jewel boxes are impractical packaging containers for shipping because of their small dimensions and easy breakage, and they thus require substantial additional packaging material or placement in larger shipping containers.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to easy and secure repeated re-storage of the disc media and ancillary materials. They are often damaged during initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are often unable after initial opening to securely re-store the disc media (in the jewel box) and the other materials together in the cardboard packaging in a manner to preclude contact with each other. They frequently become unsightly after initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are, themselves, difficult to handle and store.
Other types of packaging and storage devices are needed to organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc media sold and/or shipped in combination with ancillary materials.
A need also exists for devices which can effectively and efficiently organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc shaped media with other materials.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are either ancillary or wholly unrelated to the content of the disc media. This opportunity arises in connection with delivery of purchases to catalog, e-commerce, and other xe2x80x9cshop-at-homexe2x80x9d customers, as well as for the distribution of free-standing-insert type advertising, samples, business-to-business communications and other forms of direct marketing and retail sales. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and ancillary materials can initially be packaged together in stacked relationship and, after removal and use, they can easily be re-stored in stacked relationship in a manner so as to avoid contact therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging disc media is securely held against movement and protected.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of packaging whereby disc-shaped media and other materials can be packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
But another important object of the present invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and other materials which may or may not be related to the content of the media.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging including a first member being in a clam-shell configuration having two complementary compartments joined by an interlocking mechanism such as a common hinge forming, when in the closed position, a first chamber, said compartments being larger than the external diameter of the disc media to thus receive and retain the disc media in the first chamber of the first member of the container against movement in the plane or perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby either an annular ring or protrusions mounted on the inner surface of either of said complementary compartments serve to retain the disc media in the first chamber of the first member of the container against movement in the plane or perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the first member has two complementary components, capable of being joined together by a complementary interlocking structure, and the outside configuration of one of the compartments is adapted for seating engagement with the second member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a xe2x80x9csafetyxe2x80x9d seal whereby the first member is secured to the second member until the end user receives the container and removes the seal to thereby allow the two members to be separated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the container has a removable lid that attaches to the second member of the container after the first member has been either initially positioned or subsequently re-stored.
But another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the first member and lid are removable and the first member alone can be used as a permanent storage and restoring package for the disc media alone.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby an annular ring or protrusions mounted on the internal wall of the compartments of the first member of the container define an annular post slightly smaller in exterior diameter than the diameter of the center hole of the disc media to thus retain the disc media on the post in the first chamber of the first member of the container against movement in the plane or perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the second member includes a removable seal to protect the other materials stored therein.
To accomplish these and other objects, the container of this invention in its preferred form is an elongated packaging device for packaging at least one disc-shaped recording media and other materials comprising a first member having a first chamber and a first opening for providing access into this first chamber and a second member having a second chamber and a second opening for providing access into the second chamber, wherein the first member is adapted to be removably attached to the second member about the second opening to thereby cover this second opening. The first member consists of a pair of complementary compartments attached to each other at the edges thereof by means of an interlocking mechanism as is commonly known in the art, such as a common hinge, such that the shape of said complementary compartments is in a mating top and bottom or xe2x80x9cclam-shellxe2x80x9d type configuration. Said compartments, referred to generally as the upper compartment and the lower compartment, are substantially identical in shape and size, and are of a diameter at least slightly greater than the outer diameter of a disc-shaped media. The compartments include means for retaining the first member in a closed position with the upper compartment being situated immediately adjacent to the lower compartment such that the first chamber formed thereby is relatively insulated. Said means for retaining may be a snap or clasp, or may simply require that one of said compartments be slightly smaller in diameter than the other such that the smaller compartment nests within the larger. Within either the upper compartment or the lower compartment, or both, is disposed means for supporting and protecting said recording media within said first chamber against lineal movement in either the plane of the recording media or perpendicular to the plane of the recording media, while simultaneously allowing the recording media to rotate about the axis perpendicular to the plane of the recording media within said first chamber. The closed first member may then be inserted into and engaged with the second opening to the second chamber such that the first member serves to close, either partially or completely, the second opening to the second chamber. The means for engagement include a variety of conventional attaching means, such as by means of a compression fit. The first member can optionally be secured to the second member by a conventional temporary annular xe2x80x9csafetyxe2x80x9d seal or xe2x80x9ctamper proofxe2x80x9d seal.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.